1. Technical Field
The inventions relate to noise detection and reduction, and in particular, to wind noise detection and reduction.
2. Related Art
Microphones may detect and convert sound to an electrical signal. Microphones may detect desirable sounds, such as speech, music, or other audio. For example, in a vehicle, a hands-free telephone system or speech recognition system may include a microphone. However, microphones may also detect undesirable sounds, such as wind noise and vibrations, which may mask or distort the desirable sounds. Undesirable sounds may be caused by natural air flow, air flow from a climate control system, or other sources.
Some microphones may detect sound originating from a specific direction. Other microphones may detect sound traveling in many directions. Directional microphones may detect fewer undesirable sounds if they are not directed towards the sources of the undesirable sounds. However, compared to omnidirectional microphones, directional microphones may be significantly more sensitive to undesirable sounds if they are directed towards sources of the undesirable sounds. Some directional microphones may reduce sensitivity to undesirable sounds by isolating these sounds through physical barriers. However, using such physical barriers may reduce the performance of a directional microphone.